


Would That It Never Happened

by yellowrabbit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Implied Pregnancy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrabbit/pseuds/yellowrabbit
Summary: Two months ago, if someone had insinuated that Lyarra Snow’s relationship with her half-brother Robb Stark was anything but appropriate, she would have hit them in the face, then call Robb and invite him to also hit them in the face, before laughing it off over fries and milkshakes.That was, of course, before the accident.Two months later, she would still be paying the price.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Would That It Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone in the world: don't lose hope.  
> Stay safe, wash your hands with soap, and don't touch your face.  
> Together, we will defeat coronavirus!

* * *

How could she have been so _stupid_?

Lyarra stared down at the stick in her hands in horror. She felt bile coming up her throat again.

Maybe it was a trick of the eyes. Maybe she was simply fooling herself. But Lyarra knew she wasn’t. The stick in her hand proved it and so did the endless hours of vomiting in the bathroom.

This couldn’t be happening. It just _couldn’t_.

No, it _shouldn't_ have happened _at all_. 

What she had done…

What she _and Robb_ had done…

Lyarra closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

Two months ago, if someone had insinuated that Lyarra Snow’s relationship with her half-brother Robb Stark was anything but appropriate, she would have hit them in the face, then call Robb and invite him to also hit them in the face, before laughing it off over fries and milkshakes.

That was, of course, before the _accident_.

The accident that had taken _their Father_.

She could still picture the events from that night.

How Robb and Lyarra had been cuddling together eating popcorn and drinking beer (Robb was the one who drank, Lyarra hated beer) while watching some Disney movie whose name she couldn’t remember. (She’s pretty sure it was _The Lion King_ , she would remember it being ironic after.)

They had been laughing and talking and just plain goofing off when _it_ happened.

She remembered Robb picking up his cell phone and answering it. One minute he was all smiling and laughing and the next he was crying--

( _Father is in the hospital, he got into an accident.They say he’s not going to make it, Lya._ ) 

( _Lya, Father is dead. Dead! DeadDeadDeadDead!!!_ )

 _(Lya, what are we going to do? Lya, I need you. Lya!_ )

It was almost a cruel joke. Why? Because Father _wasn’t dead_. A stupid, irresponsible nurse misreported the death before any actual confirmation came from a real doctor. 

(They wouldn’t find that out until the day after, when Catelyn called Robb, saying Father had actually survived surgery, he was going to get _better_ , he was _alive_.)

But by then it was too late, wasn't it? Too late to stop Lyarra and Robb, too late to stop little Lya and her older brother from going over the edge of the line between siblings and--

Lyarra could feel the tears that she tried so hard to hold back begin to spill over. Robb never did like to see her cry.

Robb, whom's heart she had destroyed that very day.

(She had woken up crying in his arms over what they had done, over the sin that they committed, over the shame they would give their father once he came home and found out.)

( _This can't happen again, Robb! It was a mistake, it will never happen again. Go away!_ )

(Robb had been so angry. And so heartbroken.)

( _I love you, Lya,_ **_Ialwayshave_ ** _. I don’t care what anybody else says, they don’t know us,_ **_theyneverwill_ ** _._ )

( _Why are you doing this, why are you breaking my heart,_ **_whyareyouhurtingme?!_ **)

( **_DontdothistomeLya_ ** _._ )

They had not spoken to each other since then, not after Father came home from the hospital.

(Robb would give her angry looks, but she ignored him in favor of assuring Father that nothing was wrong, she was doing fine, she was glad he was well, safe, and alive.)

Two months later, if someone had insinuated that Lyarra Snow’s relationship with her half-brother Robb Stark was anything but appropriate, she would give them a blank look, tell them her brother was dating a nurse he met in a hospital, that he seemed happy, and would not like that joke at all, and, please, don’t ever say that again.

Two months later, she would be sitting in a public bathroom stall (with someone banging on the door, asking if she was all right, she had been in there for a long time), looking down at the results of that horrible night. 

She would be horrified, _terrified_ , _thisshouldnothavehappened_ , _howcouldshebeso_ **_stupid_ ** **?!**

And yet...

Robb was dating a nurse. It was for the best. He never had to know, never had to know her little secret.

 _( I love you too, Robb, **Iloveyousomuch** , I don't want to hurt you, **soyoucanteverknow** **.** _)

Lyarra cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Bran, Sansa, Rickon, and Arya don't exist. It's only Robb and Lyarra, and Catelyn is accepting of Lyarra, seeing in her a surrogate daughter.


End file.
